


the seagull: here i am talking to you

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conversations, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Pale Romance, Subtle Romance, Theatre: The Seagull, lagi pengin bikin female russia, this romance isn't what you think it is, tumben-tumbennya arthie mau straight selain sama nesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Keduanya bertemu di Taman Hyde suatu sore, memandangi burung camar dan terlibat dalam konversasi.





	1. awkward: what goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kalau diberi kesempatan membela diri, Arthur ingin bilang, berjalan-jalan ke taman bukanlah hobi.

Ia hanya sedang menyusuri Bayswater saat merasakan eksistensi personifikasi negara lain dari Taman Hyde, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk. (Boleh membela diri lagi nggak? Bukan karena pengin ketemu, hanya penasaran saja untuk tahu.) Takbutuh waktu lama bagi Arthur menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, ia melihat punggung seseorang dengan kostum serba menyesakkan—pakai baju tebal, sarung tangan dan syal segala, memangnya tidak gerah, apa?

Tetapi dengan begitu, Arthur jadi tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Itu Anya.

Rambut gadis itu lebih panjang dari kali terakhir mereka bertemu, _bukan berarti Arthur mengingatnya_.

Arthur hanya melangkah sekali saat pihak yang dipandang sadar juga, menolehkan kepala untuk menatap balik.

Tidak ada yang menyapa, dan mereka memang biasa tidak menyapa apabila bertemu. Arthur memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain, dan begitu pula Anya. Apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya? Arthur merasa kurang ajar sekali dia kalau kemudian balik badan dan melupakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pihak yang kalah kalau mengambil langkah maju dan memulai konversasi.

“Memang luntur, kok.”

“Apanya?” Arthur mengembalikan pandangan, menatap Anya yang tidak melakukan hal sama; gadis itu justru menengadahkan kepala menatap burung-burung camar yang beterbangan di langit. Bukan rahasia umum kalau burung camar adalah hal kedua yang paling disukai Anya setelah bunga matahari, tetapi perlukah dia sampai harus ke taman terbesar di London segala?

Pandangan Anya masih tetap sama saat menjawabnya. “Warna pita yang kupakai. Terakhir kali kaulihat, warna merah menyala, dan sekarang menjadi _pink_ pucat, ‘kan. Itu bukan pita yang baru. Warnanya memang luntur.”

Arthur tidak setega itu untuk mengatakan kalau ia sedang tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali, _bukan karena lawan bicaranya adalah Anya_ , tapi ia juga bingung mau menimpali bagaimana karena terus terang saja, mengarahkan perhatian pada pita yang dikenakan di atas kepala Anya seperti bando bukanlah hal yang terlintas di benak.

“Begitu, ya.”


	2. the lights come on. the music dies,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keduanya bertemu di Taman Hyde suatu sore, memandangi burung camar dan terlibat dalam konversasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Arthur takpernah beranggapan bahwa basa-basi merupakan tahapan yang harusnya dilompati. Terakhir ia melakukannya tadi pagi, pada anak kecil yang menjual _Daily Mail_ di tepi jalan. Arthur membeli surat kabarnya sebuah, kemudian bertanya, _basa-basi_ , apakah bocah itu sudah sarapan atau belum, dan dijawab: belum, sehingga Arthur pergi dan kembali dengan secangkir teh dan setangkup roti.

Menanyakan kabar, atau sekadar iseng menyeletuk kenapa datang ke sini. Bukan hal yang buruk, ‘kan? Justru merupakan tahapan yang harusnya dilalui alih-alih dilompati. Terlebih apabila kau memang tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan basa-basi yang ingin dilontarkan.

Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah, Arthur sudah tahu.

Kemampuannya kadang memang sesialan itu, membuat kalimat basa-basi yang ia lontarkan justru terlihat seperti kuis untuk menguji apakah jawabannya akan sama dengan apa yang ia prediksikan. Arthur tahu kenapa Anya di sini, alasannya apa, sampai mengapa Anya takmau repot-repot menyembunyikan hawa eksistensinya padahal tahu Arthur bisa datang kapan saja.

Itu kesialan yang pertama. Sial yang kedua: Arthur tahu _Anya tahu_.

Sekarang, tinggal siapa yang mau maju duluan, untuk memegang kendali pertunjukan.

“Kenapa ke sini?” Anya menolehkan kepala menatapnya.

Arthur menelan ludah. Rupanya gadis ini yang duluan mulai. “Mampir saja.”

“Oh.”

Giliran dirinya kini. “Kenapa ke sini?”

“ _Kenapa_?” seperti menahan tawa, Anya mengatakan itu dengan nada seolah ia salah dengar, lagaknya takpercaya dari semua kalimat pertanyaan basa-basi yang bisa Arthur lontarkan, ia justru memilih untuk bertanya balik. “Kau nggak tahu kenapa aku ke sini?”

Arthur tahu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjadi dirinya yang biasa, tingkah yang dikatai menyebalkan: menebak dengan kelewat tepat apa saja yang harusnya baru bisa diketahui setelah ditanyakan. Tetapi Anya sudah tahu bahwa Arthur tahu, dan itulah yang membuat Arthur harus ekstra berpikir untuk terus bisa bermain.

Ada seekor burung camar terbang turun, mendekat. Arthur mengangkat sebelah tangan, memosisikan telapak tangannya yang di atas seperti pramusaji membawa baki, agar burung camar itu bisa mendaratkan dirinya di sini. Seperti menerima sinyal itu, burung tersebut menuruti, dan Arthur menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk membelai.

“Kamu sudah tahu kalau aku tahu.” Arthur merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pakan burung, burung camar itu memakannya kemudian kembali lagi mengangkasa. “Hanya aku yang bisa tahu tanpa tanya padamu. Dan karena hanya aku yang tahu itulah maka kamu jadi bisa tahu,” ia memandang gadis itu yang tak berkutik, “lalu kemari sendiri.”

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya pengin bikin ini tulisan yang selesai sekali duduk, tapi ternyata saya nggak bisa (...). saya mutusin untuk publish aja dulu karena kalau saya kasih di draft takutnya kayak draft-draft saya yang lain: nggak selesai-selesai (......). kalau di-publish kan, saya punya motivasi untuk ngelanjutin c': /krik


End file.
